


Stepmother

by Irismatidia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Stories, Pansexual Character, Parenthood, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismatidia/pseuds/Irismatidia





	

A long long time ago, you met a man named Erwin Smith. He was handsome, smart, polite and ambitious. Since you were an impatient and blunt person, you wasted no time in falling in love with the man and confess him. Oh, how victorious and happy you felt when he answered you he felt the same. So, after a succession of very pleasant dates (with heated sessions as well) the two of you got married. It was in June, and to you it was nothing but a perfect day.   
Then the two of you had the joy to become parents. A girl, Krista Historia Smith, and a boy, Armin Arlert Smith. They both were sweet and kind children who were the pride of their parents. Your life was utterly perfect.   
But somehow, this wasn't enough. Or maybe perfection just faded away. Either way, Erwin and you both agreed it was time to get divorce. The broke-up was friendly, as you decided to stay on good terms for the sake of your children. You also agreed it would be good to have shared custody, which means the children would go a week with their mother then a week with their father.   
Even though neither of the kids said it aloud, you noticed they were glad their parents kept a healthy, mature relashionship after the divorce. They both thought it made an average with the sadness of knowing their parents didn't want to be together anymore. 

Weeks became months which formed a year. Time flies, and both of you began to meet other people. Erwin met at his work a young scientist named Hange Zoë. It was love at first sight. The tall blond was amazed by the much younger, hyper brunette who turned out to be as smart as funny. They shared a few dates before Erwin took one of the most important decisoins of his life: introduce his new lover to his children. At this time, Krista was 11 and Armin was 7.   
Hange immediatly got along with the little boy, being tied by their love of books and gaining knowledge. The nights Hange was at Erwin's during his week with the kids, she would read him bedtimes stories and sometimes changing for science books.   
Armin adored his father's lover, happy to meet someone like him. Even though he had the unconditional love of his family and friends, Armin felt Hange was very similar to him and understand him better because they were a lot alike.  
Krista's case was different. She was reluctant to greet this loud, nerdy woman in her life. Not that she disliked nerdy people, she loved her younger brother to death and was a nice and tolerant person anyway. But she didn't understand why his father choosed the hyper scientist. Hange was so different from her mother; you were both women who expressed easily but as you were feminine, classy and calm she was more messy and carefree.   
When Krista eventually told it to her father, he smiled at her and said : "Well, Krista, that's the point. Your mother and I are no longer together. Imagine if at my house there was a woman who looked or acts like your mother but isn't your mother. What would you think of that ?" 

"It... would be strange, I guess." The blond girl answered. 

"You see, I think it's good they don't look alike, because each of them can teach you something, with their different experiences and personnalities. Do you know what I mean treasure?" 

Mediting for a moment her father's words, Krista finally spoke : "Yes, Dad, I see."

After that conversation, Krista thought deeply about the exchange with her father. And eventually, she decided to give a chance to the woman his father loved, to get to know her better. After all, she was part of his father's life, which means this would have consequences on her own. Then, step by step, Krista let Hange in.   
The latter was delighted. When she got involved with Erwin, she knew the day she'd meet Erwin's children would come. Though she liked children and did quite well with them in general, she felt nervous. All she wished is that she'd get along with them, because she truly loved Erwin and wanted him to be part of her life. And this also included Krista and Armin.   
Armin concluded that the two girls managed to tame each other, just like the little prince and the fox. 

And you? Well, it took you more time to find the right person. All you wanted was someone pleasant to be around, someone you'd have nice dates with. And perhaps you'd spend holidays togehter in some dreamy destination, then introduce him or her to your children. Because yes, you were actually bisexual and proud to be. Back in the years you were just Erwin's girlfriend, you had threesome with women sometimes. Once it was with a male, because Erwin thought you'd be happy having two males and he was also curious. It continued after your marriage but you two agreed to stop when you found out you were expecting. But let's get back to our subject.   
After your relashionship with Erwin, you actually wanted the same as him, move on and meet someone. If the first part was an immediate success, the second took more time. So after meeting and dating several disappointing candidates, it actually happened.   
You met Petra at a party, through a common friend. You highly appreciated the ginger female, who was nice and simply beautiful. She, on the other hand, was seduced (though non romantically) by your lively and outgoing nature.  
Just like most things in your life, you quickly became sure of you. Petra was a gift from above, and you, (name) (last name), gladly accepted it.   
But there was a problem. Even if making up your mind was easy, you couldn't ignore Petra's feelings. According to your friend, the ginger woman ended a twelve years relashionship. You didn't have details but the break-up was painful for her. For once, you felt unsure. Would she like to be in a relationship again, or was it too early? Would you interest her the same way you were into her?   
But you were geniunly fond of the red-head and wanted to spend time with her. So you decided to put the seek of your answers on hold and focus on being a soothing presence.   
So the two of you spent time together with various activities. Restaurants, movie nights, museum outings... You seemed to secretly agree to have various dates in order to get to know each other better.   
Petra was grateful. After her painful broke-up, her friends gave her support, making sure she'd keep herself busy to chase away her sad memories. Basically, her therapy was sport, chatting and parties. With the latter activity, she met (name). The (h/c) woman was stunning, she smelled confidence. Getting along well, Petra loved spend time with you. Then, little by little, she felt something different when you were with her. Her heart beat faster at the idea of seeing you and she could clearly hear herself laughing louder than usual when you said something funny. Hell, she even flushed when your looked at each other. Even though she clearly identified the symptoms, Petra felt confused. If the feelings weren't new, it was the first time they were for a woman. And it made her wonder, she wasn't homophobic, but would she admit to herself that you were the person she wanted to be with? Or would she just pretend that it was nothing but thankfulness and move on? 

Then came the (national holiday). This night, as you were together to watch the fireworks, Petra understood. She didn't only felt gratitude towards you for the moments you spent together. She loved you and wanted to make you happy just like you made her.   
What she didn't know is that you made your decision as well, you wanted to tell her your true feelings for sure. But Petra got ahead of you and told you her feelings before. As a matter of fact, it was the first declaration she ever made; it was always others who did it before.   
Hearing Petra say these words was a shock for you but also brought you on cloud nine. Once again, in this planet, a person loved another and the feelings were mutual. 

Eventually, you took the same important decision as Erwin: introduce your lover to your children. By this time, Krista was now a 16 years old teenager and Armin was 12. Petra was excited, as it represented a new step in your relation, but also very nervous. What if she wouldn't get along with the kids? They, on the other hand, were curious to meet their mother's lover. The fact was that they had some kind of stepmother experience with Hange, and even though they would never say it aloud, the idea of having two stepmothers made them smile. So it was good. Petra managed to loosen up and be the nice person she was, so she could get to know your children and vice versa. And what had to happen, well... happened. Petra grew fond of Krista and Armin, happy to have them in her life and gladly accepting her new role. As for the two of them, they adored their new stepmother and greeted her in their family life.


End file.
